


the marauder orphans

by cows_are_cool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Manipulative Dumbledore, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Meeting the Parents, Responsibility, Time Travel, legal guardians, magic castle, sirius's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the marauder orphans return to Hogwarts they expect the staring, what they don't expect to see is the dead living once more. They don't expect to meet their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the marauder orphans

**Author's Note:**

> no copyright intended 
> 
> something that's been floating around in my head for a bit

Harry potter was used to the stares he usually received at platform nine and three quarters. They were looks of wonder; looks of disbelief as if he were a bed time story come to life. But this year as he stood with his friends to board the Hogwarts express the atmosphere was different, the staring was different.

The platform seemed the same externally, with laughing and yelling and hugs goodbye, but there was an underlying despair contradicting the outwardly cheerful occasion. Mothers hugged their children tighter, broad smiles stretching over their faces as genuine tears of mourning dripped down their cheeks recalling the son that they would no longer see off, the father that should be standing waving beside them or the little sister who was no longer holding hands and begging to go off on the train as well. The war had taken its toll on the people around him and their hollow eyes followed him across the platform, some with awe and reverence others with pity and pain.

So Harry Potter felt relieved as he said his final goodbyes to the weeping Mrs Weasley and closed the compartment door. He and his friends around him were returning to Hogwarts to complete their final year. To his left sat the ever beautiful Ginny Weasley, her fingers threading through his, a small smile of comfort on her lips. To his right sat his ever loyal best friend Ron Weasley his arms wrapped around one Hermione Granger who was staring blankly out the window as the train began to move off. Across from him Neville Longbottom was petting Crookshanks who was happily stretched on his lap. His new and dearest friend Sophia Black sat by Neville, her father’s long dark curls and grey eyes forever a comfort to Harry.

Harry had recently found out that Sirius had been a father, and that he had unknowingly left behind a pregnant girlfriend when taken to Azkaban. Sophia had known him for a little while before he died as he had reconnected with her mother when she re-joined the Order shortly after Christmas of Harry’s fifth year. That reconnection explained her two year old little sister Alexandria, who was presently sitting on Sophia’s lap. Sirius tragically never leaned of that pregnancy either.

Sophia’s mother had been tortured and killed shortly after the battle of Hogwarts by some escaped Death Eaters and so the newly of age orphan had been left with custody of the energetic young toddler. However wishing to finish her schooling she had organised with McGonagall to bring her sister with her to Hogwarts.

Harry had made a similar arrangement with McGonagall regarding the one year old Teddy Lupin, who currently with bubble-gum pink hair was bouncing on Harry’s lap making train noises. Harry was all the small boy had after his grandmother’s heart breaking demise, the grief of losing her husband, daughter and son in law being too much for her tender heart. And so, Harry was determined to give the small orphaned boy everything that he never got growing up and was convinced that it all started with completing his final year at Hogwarts.

The four Marauder orphans and their friends got many stares throughout the ride to Hogwarts and whilst ridding the therestral drawn carriages from Hogsmeade station, the group avoided eye contact as much as possible looking at each other or their feet. So walking into the Great Hall, as Harry was watching the excited Teddy in his arms, concentrating on his wide eyes attempting to block out the memories of the dead he had seen lining the room, Harry at first didn’t take notice of the hundreds of surprised eyes or the sudden hush of voices. He continued walking forwards until Hermione grabbed his elbow pulling him to a stop.

And looking up he saw why.

The staring and hush was curious and cautious with more than one student with their wand at the ready not the recognition and awed hush he thought it was at the group’s appearance. But that was not all, sitting in the headmasters seat was not Professor McGonagall but a very much alive Professor Dumbledore.

'“This isn’t good” Hermione said in an undertone and Harry could practically hear her mind whizzing trying to decipher the situation.

Dumbledore cautious and intrigued stood from where he was seated “I think” he started slowly, pausing dramatically like he so usually did “that introductions may be in order”

This was met with stunned silence and a loud gasp from Hermione. “Harry” she whispered “Harry, I don’t think that’s a good idea, I think somehow, some way- Harry I think were in the past” worried eyes flicking over the student recognising living ghosts.

Harry considered her for a moment eyes travelling across the room falling on the faces of the loved one he had lost, still in their youth. “My name is Harry-“

“Harry!” came Hermione’s whisper again “bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time”

He looked at her trying to convey what he had to do before turning back to Dumbledore “my name” he started again “is Harry Potter” whispers broke out around the room but Harry continued “this” he gestured to the angry bushy haired girl beside him “is Hermione Granger. To her right there is Ron Weasley. This” he gestured to his left “is Ginny Weasley” stepping to one side “this is Neville Longbottom, Sophia Black and her little sister Alexandria and this” he motioned to the boy in his arms is my godson Teddy Lupin” the hall was suddenly a sea of chaos all the confused students expressing their opinions.

“And what may I ask are you doing here?” Dumbledore asked over the top of the din which quickly fell away.

“I don’t know” Harry answered after a moment’s thought “we were just trying to finish our seventh year and then I look up and here we are, in the past”

This was met with stunned silence “you are from the future then” Dumbledore confirmed.

The whispering started again before one young Sirius Black loudly exclaimed “so does that mean you’re our kids or something?”

“Yes” Sophia spoke up meeting her father’s eye

That was met with shocked silence. “May I further question, why you have brought toddlers with you to Hogwarts?” Dumbledore again broke the odd silence “They are hardly on the list of allowed pets” he chuckled at his own joke.

The group shared a worried look before Sophia spoke up “war has many casualties, a lot of them parents who are trying to save their children. Our parents saved us and so now we must pick up the pieces and survive” she said skirting around the actual answer and eyes lingering on her teenaged father.

“You are orphans” Dumbledore came softly “I’m very sorry” there was a slight pause before he added “you said earlier that you were trying to finish your seventh year what did you mean by that?”

The group shared another look before Sophia spoke up again “the war pushed its way into the castle professor, with death eaters trying to brain wash us to their beliefs and torture us into submission. Easy to understand not much learning occurred”

Dumbledore nodded slowly digesting this terrifying information. “Voldemort dragged children into a war” he stated

“No professor” Sophia contradicted “you put a boy on the front lines, forced him into manhood” her soft voice echoing across the hall meeting disbelieving ears “and his friends stuck by his sides, Voldemort may of tried to kill children but you were the one to put us in his path. The one who made men of boys and warriors of young women” she stared directly into his shocked and no longer twinkling eyes “it takes a very clever strategist to manipulate people into fighting and winning a war, it also takes a cold heart” and if looks could kill Dumbledore would be long dead at the end of Sophia’s gaze.

The hall was deathly silent digesting these words and after several long minutes Dumbledore added “I’m sorry, child, for whatever wrong doing I do to deserve your mistrust in the future” another long pause then more cheerfully “I take this to mean the war is won in your time?”

“Yes” Hermione quickly said wearily eyeing Sophia “but with heavy losses”

“wait hold up!” came a shout from the Gryffindor table as a young James Potter jumped to his feet “your Potters, Blacks and Lupins” he stated “does that mean your, like our” he gestures to his fellow marauders “kids?”

With a laugh Harry says “hi Dad” this of course leaves James with a slack jaw

“I’m Harry”

“but-what-when-how-what the fuck- this is so – who’s your mother then?” James stumbled through

With a mischievous grin Harry answers “Lily Potter nee Evans”

Again James is left with a slack jaw before a disbelieving “as in she goes on a date with me?”

Harry nods

“No-frinkin-way” James laughs “Evans” he yells down the table “you hear that were destined to be together and make pretty babies. Can we go on a date NOW” the hall was in stitches laughing by this point.

“hold up then” came Sirius loud calls after a minute “then that means you two” her points to Sophia and Alexandria “are my kids, as in I settle down and crap? Who’s your mother then?” his disbelieving tones bringing a smile to Sophia’s face.

“Yes” she smiles “sort of, it’s a long story. And you met our mother in the auror department when you worked there, she was asked to come to Britain to help, she originally came from New Zealand, so you don’t know her yet” Sirius looked smug.

“You’re a Longbottom?” came a call from the Hufflepuff table a form a tall boy, looking very similar to Neville

“Yes” Neville didn’t know what else to say he had never held a proper conversation with either of his parents “m-my mother is Alice Goode” he stuttered assuming he would like to know as the other boys had.

This however left Frank Longbottom extremely stunned; he had had a crush on the Gryffindor girl since fourth year.

“Which means” James cut in “the baby belongs to Remus” Remus’s face was pale and unresponsive.

“Yes” Harry answered

“Who sweeps old Moony off his feet then?” James questioned

“Nymphadora Tonks” Harry smoothly replied

“Nymphadora Tonks? As in my three year old cousin?” Sirius gasped incredulously

“I believe so”

James elbowed the shocked Remus raising his eyebrows suggestively but getting no response.

Remus then sombrely stated “you said you were all orphans” which effectively brings down the mood.

“Yes” Harry gloomily replies “the war was not kind to the Marauders”

“h-how?” James asked After a long pause

Hermione cut in to spare her friends “James Potter died protecting his wife and child from Voldemort himself, with no wand mind, from what I understand he tried to tackle him” this got a few half hearted chuckles “Lily Potter threw herself in front of the killing curse meant for her son. Sirius Black was killed in battle by his cousin, protecting Harry. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin died in the final battle fighting together. Peter Pettigrew killed himself so that Harry could escape Malfoy manor before Voldemort got there” the list was met by horrified silence.

“I think that is enough” Dumbledore cut in softly

Hermione couldn’t help but continue with her morbid list “Frank and Alice Longbottom where tortured to insanity protecting their son. Albus Dumbledore was killed in the astronomy tower by Severus Snape. Severus Snape was killed by Voldemorts snake and afterwards revealed to be a spy for Dumbledore killing him on request so he would be a more informative spy. Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by Molly Weasley in the final battle to protect her daughter and avenge her son’s death. Countless students and innocents so much pain and suffering, no one was unaffected. And finally Lord Voldemort was killed in the final battle by Harry Potter” the mute hall was enthralled in the terrible tale.

“Enough!” Dumbledore came out of his reprieve “terrible things happen to those that meddle with time”

And with a wave of his wand he erased all memory of the occurrence from his students minds performed an unknown spell that reversed the effects of whatever magic the castle had performed to get these students from the future to here returning them to their own time and sat down at the table once more mind reeling at how he could get all the things they a talked of to occur as to lead to the down fall of the Voldemort, because surely that is what the castle desired with that little stunt.


End file.
